


Across the Room

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By CloverRock</p><p>"Gryffindors. They're all paired off with one another. Isn't that like ... inbreeding?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

"I think it's a 'Gryffindor' thing," he said, flicking his wand wearily as a few cushions jumped up in the air and stacked themselves neatly against the wall.

"What's that?" the boy to his left asked with a distant voice. He didn't look up from his map, but flicked his hand and a few fourth-year Ravenclaws hurried out of the room.

"This whole 'pairing off' deal. It's weird, none of the other houses do it."

The boy turned his gaze to the blond. "What the hell are you on about?"

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured around the room at no one in particular. "Gryffindors. They're all paired off with one another. Isn't that like ... inbreeding?"

"You would know." Harry snorted and looked back down at his map before nodding at the last group of Hufflepuffs who smiled and waved back before darting out the door and closing it quietly behind them.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" He scowled. "Really, the only one who hasn't is _you_. The rest of them are going at it like bunnies."

He folded the parchment and glanced up, "I haven't the slightest idea where you're going with this. I don't know if I want to."

"Please. Look at them all," he said whipping his arm around at the room, which was now occupied only by a few Gryffindor sixth and seventh years that would normally wait until Harry was ready to return to the common room before departing. 'Safer in numbers' they would say whenever he said he was fine to go back alone, or that he could handle the cleanup himself. 'We're a bunch of paranoid buggers' was more like it. But on some level, it was nice...

"Ok."

"Granger and the Weasel, the _other_ Weasley and Longbottom, Thomas and the Leprechaun over there-"

" _What_?"

"Lep-re-chaun? Like the annoying little Irish midgets? Even _you_ could get that joke, Potter. Please."

Harry gaped.

"I know, I know, not exactly my most _creative_ work- I'll try to improve it... _What_?"

"Seamus and ... _Dean_?"

"That's what I said."

Harry continued to stare at him for a second before erupting in a loud fit of laughter that caused everyone in the room to turn their heads and look at him.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" He sniggered a few minutes later, leaning on one of the long tables that lined the walls for support. Draco looked a little put out.

"No!"

" _Why_ would you say that?" he asked, hopping on top of the tabletop, gazing at the two boys in question. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Cause I'm not a completely oblivious dunderhead?" he asked innocently, and Harry scowled.

"Why are you here again?"

"To make friends, of course." He smiled wryly.

"Right."

"Just-" the blond said, leaning his back against the table next to Harry and nodding his head to the laughing boys on the other side of the room, "-Look at them. You'd have to be blind."

"Just nearly," he said, fingering his wire frames and pushing them a little farther up his face. "Explain."

"Explain?"

" _Why_ do you think that Seamus and Dean are 'together.'"

"I didn't say together. They're just in love. Paired off. Follow along, please."

"You make no sense."

"Only to the incompetent."

"And how do you know about Ginny and Neville? Even I wasn't supposed to know about it."

"Blind, Harry. Your entire house is _blind_. Dear God, you Gryff's aren't the brightest, are you?"

"Shut up."

"Ok, look _look_ -" he said excitedly grabbing Harry's arm, ignoring the brunets' protests and twisted his gaze towards a redheaded girl who was tapping Seamus on the arm. He turned from his conversation with Dean, holding up a hand to signal a pause. Dean looked annoyed, and frowned.

"Looking..." Harry said in a bored voice as Ginny giggled and Seamus winked cheerfully. "But I'm not seeing anything."

"Look at Thomas's _face_! It's priceless."

"No ... Dean always looks like that when he's annoyed."

"But _why_ would he be annoyed, hmm?"

"Because he has too much homework? Because he has an itchy nose? Because you keep _staring at him_!"

"He looks ok now, though."

And indeed, Dean had started his conversation with the shorter boy again, and he was smiling just like before.

"Good?"

"He was _jealous_ that Ireland was paying more attention to _Red_ , dummy."

"Why? Re-I mean _Ginny_ , is dating Neville."

"Did you not _just_ tell me that only you and I knew that?"

"I'm totally not following you here."

"That's because you're a moron."

"Seriously," Harry said tiredly, "Why are you here?"

"Mm, 'cause "I've seen the error of my ways." Is that what you're looking for?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"No? Ah, whatever. _Look_! Did you just see that?!"

"See _what_?"

"How Thomas _touched him_?"

"He put his hand on his shoulder, Malfoy. It's hardly an X-rated display of affection in most people's books."

"Ah," Draco said wisely, "But it _is_ a display of affection."

Harry groaned.

"Go back to the Snake-Pit, Malfoy."

"You know, I'm not the most popular guy there at the moment."

"Really? I wonder why?"

Draco heaved a sigh and shook his head remorsefully, "Yes. You and me both. I mean, I'm clearly the best looking bloke in the house. Something about being a 'traitor'..."

"Ah. That must be tough," Harry said insincerely, and the Slytherin shot him a scathing look, before scowling. Harry chuckled- he could almost _feel_ the anger pulsing from the Blond. Well ... he was pretty sure that he _could_ feel the other boys' warmth radiating off him, but he didn't think it was from anger. This made him realise that he was sitting close enough to Malfoy to actually _feel_ his body heat.

And that was odd.

It was especially odd that he didn't feel like vomiting.

He also became aware that he had been staring at the boy for almost a minute, and Draco was now staring back, icy eyes clouded a little with confusion. Harry turned his head and looked at the floor awkwardly.

"Oh yes," Draco said conversationally, "Devastating."

Harry shook his head and glanced back up at the boys across the room, and was surprised to see them staring back at him- Seamus with a huge grin on his face. He raised his eyebrows and waved a little in acknowledgement.

The Irish boy said something, and Dean rolled his eyes and scowled. Seamus leaned forwards and whispered something into his ear, and the black boy immediately broke out into a shy smile.

"AHA! Proof!" Draco jumped up, pointing at the friends.

"Whispering?"

" _Nobody_ -" Draco said, dropping his hand and slowing turning back towards Harry, "Enjoys having someone whisper into their ear that much unless they are in undying love with them."

"Maybe Seamus just said something _funny_ "

"I don't care _what_ all you bloody lions say. He's not that funny," he said wickedly, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning.

Harry shook his head, and turned tot he blond "Like I said: You have no _idea_ what you're talking about."

"Phht," he said, leaning back next to Harry. "They're in love. They just don't know it yet."

"Whatever you say, Malfoy."

\----

"See! See I told you."

"You told me _what_ Seamus? I _still_ can't even begin to fathom what you're getting at." Dean sighed deeply, and then regretted it as he caught a whiff of spicy after-shave and soap that made his stomach flip.

The Irish boy leaned closer, putting both his hands on Dean's shoulders and hopping up onto his toes. Dean felt warm breath on his neck and ear, and couldn't help smiling a little; thanking God for a dark complexion that gave no sign of a deep blush.

"They're in love," he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Deans' back. "They just don't know it yet."

\---

_fin._

\---


End file.
